


New Year's

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bradley can't stop watching Katie and Colin dancing on the balcony.</div>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

It was late (probably) and Colin was drunk (definitely). He was out on the balcony, a drink in either hand, and being grinded on by two girls. The one behind him was blond and curvy and nipping at the back of his neck. The on in front of him was Katie, and she was rubbing her arse against his crotch in an overtly lewd manner. Colin had his chin hooked over her shoulder and he was either whispering something to her or nibbling her ear to pieces.

Bradley watched from where he was leaning against the back of Katie's couch, inside the living room. He had never seen Colin this drunk before. Granted, he had only seen Colin drunk a handful of times, probably not even half a dozen, but he was pretty sure Colin was about as shitfaced as it was possible to get without having alcohol poisoning.

Colin paused his attack on Katie's ear to finish off the beer in his right hand. Then he chucked it over the balcony railing and put his hand on Katie's waist instead. He was rocking his hips from side to side without much rhythm, but he seemed to be enjoying himself, if the dopey grin on his face was anything to go by.

Then Katie pressed herself firmly against him, moved his hand from her waist to one of her breasts, and his grin went slack. He gulped down the rest of his other drink, shuddered violently, chucked the glass over the edge of the balcony, and replaced his mouth on Katie's ear. His newly freed hand rested innocently on her waist for a few seconds before sliding forward toward something much less appropriate.

The blond girl behind him gave up on her attempt to get his attention and stumbled clumsily back inside. Bradley wondered if he should offer to get her some water or something, but she disappeared down a hallway and he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the shocking display on the balcony.

Of course, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Colin and Katie had been flirting for years. They were constantly hanging around each other, making each other laugh, giving each other teasing yet lingering and meaningful looks and touches. And, yes, it had been getting a bit more obvious and frequent over the past few weeks, but Bradley had never thought anything of it. He had always assumed they were just working out their sexual frustration on each other. After all, their 8-month filming schedule left little time or either established relationships or casual dating, and everyone in the cast and crew flirted from time to time. Hell, Bradley was extremely guilty of flirting with Katie when he had the chance. Not to mention Angel. Or some of the French assistants. Or that one stunt woman.

The point was that everyone flirted and it was all in good fun.

But it was New Year's Eve and Colin and Katie were both very drunk and things were quickly progressing. Bradley checked his watch and saw that it was, in fact, well past New Year's Eve. It was safely in the realm of Colin's birthday, and somehow that only made him feel more paranoid. There was nothing quite like the combination of a holiday and a birthday to encourage lots of drinking and bad decision making.

Colin moved his mouth to Katie's neck and started feeling her up with both his hands. Katie arched her long back and mouthed something to the sky that only served to make Colin inch even closer (how was that possible at this point?) to her.

Bradley gulped and clutched his empty beer bottle closer to his chest. They were beautiful together - no, they were hot together. They were hot and sexy and tall and dark-haired and fair-skinned and thin and fashionable and utterly gorgeous. They were dripping sex all over the balcony and Bradley was rooted to the spot, watching and probably drooling and definitely getting at least a little turned on.

It was odd, watching Colin be so forward. Usually Colin was polite and reserved. Even his flirting was nothing more than boyish charm and a lot of smiling. But this - this was something else entirely. This was some alternate version of Colin brought into existence by the alcohol and the celebrations. This was a mature, demanding, horny Colin who was positively feasting on Katie.

"Someone should probably go out there and stop them."

Bradley forced himself to tear his eyes off Colin (and Katie) and look over at Angel, who had just settled herself next to him. She leaned casually against the back of the couch, mirroring his posture, and gestured toward the balcony.

"Before they do something they regret."

Bradley shrugged and returned his gaze to the crudely dancing pair. "It doesn't really look like they'll be regretting it," he said. His voice sounded low and scratchy and his tongue was far too heavy in his own mouth.

"You know better than that," Angel said, knocking her hip into his. "Get out there."

Bradley scoffed. "I am not going out there."

Suddenly Angel was in front of him, blocking his view of the balcony and giving him such a stern and dirty look that Bradley found himself recoiling slightly.

"Get out there," she repeated, practically growling. "Before it's too late."

Before Bradley could get out another word of protest, Angel grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him toward the balcony with such force that Bradley almost fell over. As it was, he knocked ungracefully into the door frame, hard enough to leave a bruise, and then tumbled through the open door and out onto the balcony.

The cold air was a harsh shock on his bare skin and he immediately started shivering. He turned around to make a rude gesture at Angel, but she was already gone.

"Bradley?"

He whipped around at Colin's voice and saw Colin turned toward him, dopey grin back in place and Katie standing to the side, forgotten in an instant.

"Um... happy birthday, mate," Bradley said lamely.

Colin bounded forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Bradley's neck, pulling him in for a close hug. Bradley could feel Colin's erection against his stomach and this made him feel even colder, somehow. He stepped back awkwardly and tried to avoid looking at a very put-out Katie.

"I just - I didn't mean to interrupt. Angel..." He gestured back toward the living room.

"Come and dance with us," Colin said, grabbing Bradley's hand and tugging him closer again.

Bradley pulled his hand away quickly. "What - no, I don't, um."

"Come on." Colin took Bradley's elbow this time and Bradley let himself be guided for a few feet.

Then Colin dropped Bradley's arm, turned around, and wrapped himself back around Katie. He tugged meaningfully on her hips until she was swaying against his crotch again, and then slid his hands up and over her stomach until they landed back on her breasts.

Bradley swallowed heavily and watched for a few seconds before forcing himself to take a step backward. Colin glanced over his shoulder and shot Bradley a winning smile.

"Come on."

Bradley shuddered at a gust of wind (and not the sexy tone of Colin's voice) and lurched forward until he was hovering uncertainly behind Colin. His fingers twitched at his side and he shoved them into his pockets, cursing in his head. He didn't think he was drunk enough to do something like this, but apparently he was. He really, really was.

"Touch me," Colin said, and his words went straight to Bradley's cock. "It's my birthday. I want you to."

Bradley licked his lips, muttered a quick dozen curses, and then put his hands on Colin's waist. Colin immediately backed up against Bradley, his arse slotting perfectly into place between Bradley's hips, and began swaying encouragingly.

Bradley gulped, gave one last hopeless look up at the night sky, and slid his hands around to Colin's front. He held onto Colin's ribcage as they rocked together, his fingers tracing the peaks and valleys of Colin's skin while his entire body heated up and he forgot about the cold January night air. Katie reached one arm over her head to grab Bradley's hair and then Bradley's face was in Colin's neck and all he could breath was Colin's skin.

Colin moaned into Katie's hair and Bradley, completely intoxicated by the achingly familiar scent of Colin's favorite shampoo, licked a wide strip across the side of Colin's neck. Colin moaned again and Katie let go of Bradley's head. Bradley grazed his teeth over the wet mark on Colin's neck, then set his lips to it instead.

Bradley knew that Colin could feel his erection and would know that Bradley was hard just from their dancing. He also knew that Katie was somehow aware of what was really going on, because next she snuck a hand inbetween her and Colin to push one of Bradley's hands much further south.

Bradley panicked at this - he wasn't quite drunk enough to act without thinking at least a little bit - and tried to take his hand away, but then Colin's hand was over his, guiding it steadily downward until Bradley's palm was pressed snuggly against Colin's trapped erection.

Katie's hand was gone and then a moment later, Katie herself vanished from the balcony so quickly that Bradley almost got whiplash trying to watch her leave.

He froze for a second as the full realization of their current situation hit him - he was alone on the balcony with Colin, one hand on Colin's chest and the other over Colin's crotch and their was a blooming bruise on Colin's neck from where his own lips had just tried to suck the pretty thing dry. Colin was humming along to the music still coming from Katie's flat despite the early hour and wiggling his firm arse against Bradley's own erection with the obvious intent of making Bradley as hard and horny as possible.

"She left," Bradley said stupidly.

Colin nodded and leaned his head to the side, exposing his long neck and practically begging for it. Bradley buried his nose in Colin's hair, took a deep breath, and then set about leaving another mark on that perfect neck.

Colin's hands moved to Bradley's hips and their rocking slowed down until they were barely swaying, the fast music forgotten in favor of their own private tune.

"Angel said you would regret it," Bradley mumbled when he had to break for air. He licked up the shell of Colin's ear and Colin twitched with a loud huff.

"Regret what?" Colin asked breathlessly, pressing his hand against Bradley's and rubbing it firmly up and down his cock.

"This," Bradley said vaguely, focusing on how long Colin's cock seemed to be, hidden as it was inside his tight black jeans. "Katie," he added a moment later.

"I don't bother with regret," Colin said seriously, sneaking a hand behind him to palm Bradley's erection. Bradley tugged on Colin's earlobe with his teeth. "Katie knows we're just friends," Colin continued, his voice so low and his accent so thick that Bradley could barely catch his words. "You're the one I want."

"Are you sure?" Bradley asked, his chest aching. He moved his hand to the waistband of Colin's jeans, slipping his fingers inside only just. Colin arched back against him. "Because we could probably, I don't know, find a bed or - or a corner, or someone's car."

Colin laughed and it sounded too loud in Bradley's ears. He pulled his fingers out of Colin's jeans and moved his hand to Colin's waist instead, startled by his own suggestion.

"I'm too drunk for that," Colin said, turning around in Bradley arms and raising his hands to play with Bradley's messy hair. "Tomorrow, I promise. If you still want it."

Bradley nodded, his throat dry at the prospect.

"For now, let's just..." Colin smiled shyly as he licked his lips and Bradley's head spun as his familiar, beloved Colin returned and the brazen, wanton Colin faded away.

Bradley leaned forward and their kiss was brief, but only because Colin broke away giggling after a few seconds.

"Sorry," he gasped, leaning his forehead on Bradley's shoulder and laughing into Bradley's chest. "Sorry, you're just - you're Bradley!"

Bradley frowned and tried his best not to panic or feel too offended. "Yes..."

Colin straightened back up and crushed his lips against Bradley's so hard that their teeth knocked together.

"You're perfect," Colin whispered into Bradley's mouth. "The perfect present."

"Present?" Bradley asked, kissing along Colin's scruffy jawline.

"Birthday present," Colin elaborated, tugging on Bradley's hair until they could kiss again. "You're mine."


End file.
